Talkshow
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto dan rekannya yang tergabung dalam band Kyuubi mendapat undangan talkshow di sebuah acara. Dan saat mengetahui bukan hanya ia dan rekannya disana, Naruto terkejut (a NaruSasu fanfic) DLDR, Typo sangat banyak


Naruto sudah siap di belakang stage bersama teman-temannya, menunggu host sebuah acara talkshow memanggil nama band mereka.

Dan tak sampai semenit, tim creative yang mendampingi mereka menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke stage yang dipenuhi oleh penonton. Kebanyakan yang duduk disana adalah fans mereka.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara masuk satu per satu. Lalu bersalaman dengan host wanita yang bernama Samui.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Samui pada saat bercipika-cipiki dengan para personel band Kyuubi.

Dan para personel band Kyuubi mengatakan baik, kecuali Gaara yang memang aneh.

Mereka bertiga di persilahkan duduk setelah para penonton berhenti memberi applause.

"Sehat kan kalian semua?" tanya sang host di acara talkshow tersebut.

"Oh, sehat-sehat..." jawab Kiba dan Naruto hampir bersamaan. Lupakan Gaara yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar.

"Kalo Samui-san sendiri apa kabar?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Oh, baik dong... Jadi gimana nih? Katanya sibuk banget ya abis peluncuran album terbarunya band Kyuubi?" tanya sang host bernama Samui itu.

"Iya nih sibuk banget. Manggung kesana-kemari. Schedule juga padat. Bahkan setelah isi acara ini nanti langsung pergi ke Otto. Mau manggung," tutur Naruto selaku leader dari band nya.

"Woah... Nggak capek tuh?" tanya Samui.

"Kan seneng..." sahut Kiba.

"Iya, kalo seneng mah nggak kerasa kalau capek," imbuh Naruto.

"Wah, gitu ya. Katanya nih ya... Band Kyuubi itu band yang paling susah ngisi acara talkshow benar atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Samui membuat Naruto dan Kiba tertawa, "... Iya nih? Bener kan? Kenapa kok bisa begitu?"

"Ya itu tadi, karena memang kami memiliki jadwal manggung yang padat. Jadi ya agak susah ngisi acara talkshow," jelas Naruto

Samui mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yang penting kami sudah ada disini kan? Ekslusif lagi..." ujar Kiba.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong, teman kalian yang satu itu diam terus dari tadi," kata Samui seraya menunjuk Gaara.

Naruto dan Kiba mengikuti arah telunjuk Samui lalu tertawa.

"Ya makanya itu kami jarang sekali mengisi acara talkshow karena dia tuh," tunjuk Kiba pada Gaara, "Dia tuh yang bikin acara talkshow nggak jalan karena dia nggak suka ngomong. Dieeemm terus. Ditanya host-nya juga diem. Udah, gitu terus sampe segmen terakhir. Udah kayak tunawicara aja tuh anak," kata Kiba setengah mengejek.

Gaara mendengus. Sedangkan Naruto sudah tertawa sedari tadi mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"Iya betul-betul. Memang kami juga sebenarnya sering menolak tawaran untuk jadi bintang tamu di acara talkshow karena kami tahu Gaara tidak suka talking. Ya kan Gaara?"

"Hm. Tidak penting juga," jawab Gaara.

Seluruh penonton terdengar ricuh mendengar perkataan Gaara. Namun segera hening ketika Samui mulai bertanya-tanya kembali. Mengambil informasi dan mencari tahu kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh band Kyuubi.

Percakapan diantara host dan 2 personel band Kyuubi itu mengalir. Tak luput Gaara ikut bicara meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata, itupun juga atas bantuan Naruto yang memancing Gaara untuk bicara.

Hingga saatnya host talkshow tersebut menjeda sebentar untuk iklan.

Selama iklan berlangsung selama 3 menit. Naruto dan kawan-kawan nampak disibukkan dengan beberapa crew make up artist yang membenahi penampilannya beserta kawannya. Lalu sedikit diisi dengan briefing dari tim creative.

Setelah itu, kamera kembali stand by dan semuanya sudah bersiap.

"Kita kembali lagi di acara This is Talkshow dengan bintang tamu kita band Kyuubi yang sedang digandrungi oleh semua kalangan di seluruh negeri kita tercinta," sambut si host tanpa jeda.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Kita akan menghadirkan seorang bintang tamu lagi. Kali ini... kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang spesial dan sulit sekali untuk masuk list schedule-nya karena sama sibuknya seperti band Kyuubi. Tapi spesialnya, bintang tamu kita kali ini bersedia datang kesini. Siapakah dia?" tutur Samui dengan nada yang membuat orang penasaran, "Baiklah. Mari kita sambut. Pebisnis termuda di negeri ini. Uchiha Sasuke!" seru si host.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar memenuhi studio.

Namun raut wajah Naruto menunjukkan reaksi berbeda. Ia shock berat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

Gila! Acara talkshow macam apa ini yang bisa menghadirkan sosok singa buas itu kesini?

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Naruto bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat Sasuke melangkah angkuh mendekati mereka.

Pemuda tampan itu tetap saja sok jadi pangeran kalau berjalan. Benar-benar tak ingin kakinya salah melangkah. Dasar Mr. Perfect!

Naruto refleks berdiri. Mendahului sang host yang hendak menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

Tidak!

Naruto tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh Sasuke.

Bukan karena Naruto posesif atau apa. Maaf saja karena Naruto bukan pria semacam Sasuke yang over protektif.

Naruto hanya bersembunyi dibalik alasan bahwa Sasuke antisosial dan tak begitu suka disentuh, apalagi oleh seorang wanita.

No! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi selama Naruto ada disisi Sasuke.

Naruto segera menarik tubuh Sasuke lalu merangkulnya bak kawan lama yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Host wanita itu terlihat bingung, namun dia sadar diri dengan menjaga jarak dari bintang tamu yang satu ini.

Ia bukan sembarang host. Ia bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat. Karena itu ia dengan cepat mundur dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sasuke sempat melempar tatapan membunuh pada Naruto yang dengan seenaknya menyeret dirinya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tak tahukah Naruto kalau sikapnya itu membuat Sasuke seolah orang yang tunduk dan patuh pada Naruto?

Padahal harusnya si pirang ini tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa ditundukkan.

Namun Sasuke akan sedikit menahan diri. Ia berjanji akan menghajar Naruto setelah acara sialan ini selesai.

Salahkan koneksi Itachi dan Ayahnya yang lagi-lagi menjebaknya di situasi yang rumit.

Sasuke tak pernah sudi bertandang kesini kalau bukan ulah kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hallo, apa kabar Uchiha Sasuke-san?" tanya Samui sambil melirik aneh pada Naruto.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tak ada kesan yang baik dari gelagatnya.

"Oh. Apakah anda kenal dengan Naruto-san? Kalian terlihat akrab tadi," tanyanya lagi dan mendapatkan balasan gelak tawa dari Naruto.

Naruto segera angkat bicara.

"Tentu-tentu... Kami ini adalah sepasang-Ouch!"

"Sahabat!" sela Sasuke seraya menginjak kaki Naruto kuat-kuat.

Sasuke yang terbiasa memasang wajah triplek, terpaksa tersenyum untuk menutupi raut wajah cemasnya.

Terkutuklah si bodoh kuning ini beserta mulut besarnya!

Sang host tertawa garing, sangsi dengan jawaban Sasuke. Namun tak mau mengorek info yang sebenarnya karena menurutnya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Sahabat? Sejak kapan?" tanya Samui.

"Hmmm... Sejak kapan ya? Aku agak lupa..." sahut Naruto dengan pose berpikir, melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat injakan Sasuke.

"Sejak kami masih berkuliah di Suna," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh... Itu sudah lama sekali bukan?" sahut Samui setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke dengan herannya.

"Oh... Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pebisnis muda tersukses, Uchiha-san?" tanya Samui mulai pada alur yang seharusnya.

Acara talkshow mulai bergulir dengan semestinya. Mengorek berbagai informasi dari sang bintang tamu secara bergantian.

Hingga tak terasa jeda iklan kembali tiba dan para crew beserta wardrobe menghampiri untuk memberikan briefing dan membenahi penampilan para bintang tamu serta host.

Di sela-sela jeda itu. Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan briefing dari tim creative.

Seperti mencolek-colek punggung Sasuke atau dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sedikitnya ingin balas dendam atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke sendiri tak begitu menanggapi, namun ia bersumpah akan melempar Naruto dari atap apartemen mereka nanti.

Setelah jeda iklan selama beberapa menit. Sang host kembali membuka acara ini dan mulai kembali dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh time creative.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san. Setelah menjadi artis terkenal seperti sekarang tentu saja ada halangannya kan? Seperti gossip-gossip tidak benar mengenai anda dan banyak hal yang membuat karir anda bisa terhambat. Saya benar-benar penasaran, apa reaksi dan tanggapan anda dengan hal-hal semacam itu?" tanya Samui seraya memandang Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk dengan tegak.

"Well... Seperti yang biasa saya lakukan. Duduk diam dan menonton. Sudah!" jawab Naruto.

Kiba tertawa kecil, Gaara hanya mendengus, dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah triplek andalannya.

"Simpel sekali ya..." tanggap sang host, "Lalu mengenai pemberitaan bahwa anda... Maaf... Menghamili seorang aktris cantik itu, anda tidak tinggal diam bukan?" singgung sang host yang memang juga sangat penasaran dengan berita seheboh ini.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menatap ke depan dimana banyak penonton yang juga terdiam menatapnya. Seolah ingin menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari Naruto.

Naruto berdehem.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya tahu kalau sang Uzumaki sedang memikirkan cara untuk membahas pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif ini. Sasuke, walau terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya ia takut mulut besar Naruto bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Pria berambut kuning ini bisa saja membuyarkan acara talkshow ini dengan tingkah gilanya.

Sudah tahu kan betapa gilanya si kuning ini?

Dia bahkan sudah membuat skandal dengannya yang entah nanti di bahas disini atau tidak.

Semoga Naruto tak berulah. Dia harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang host dengan baik kali ini.

"Yaa... Berita itu sangat-sangat membuatku terkejut. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung waktu," terang Naruto seraya tertawa kecil dan diikuti oleh tawa sang host.

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa duduk diam seperti biasa. Wanita itu sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal menurutku. Dan aku meminta manajerku untuk mengadakan jumpa pers untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut," tutur Naruto.

"Nah. Ini menarik. Dalam jumpa pers tersebut, anda mengeluarkan sebuah statement yang saya yakini sangat menyakiti hati fans anda terutama yang cewek-cewek nih ya... Yang mikirnya artis kita yang tampan ini masih jomblo tapi ternyata sudah menikah. Nah, Uzumaki-san... Apa benar anda sudah menikah?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kiba juga ikut tertawa. Dan ajaibnya Gaara yang biasanya diam itu juga tertawa kecil.

Seluruh perhatian sejenak teralihkan pada Gaara yang masih tertawa bersama ke-dua temannya yang lain.

"Ya... Ya... Saya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah menikah." Naruto memberi pertanyaan telak. Bahkan tangan kirinya terangkat dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang terlingkar manis di jari manisnya.

"Oh... Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Samui.

"Maksud anda yang tidak beruntung, Samui-san?" tanya Kiba, membuat Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Eh. Yang menikah denganku itu beruntung tau! Uangku kan banyak..." sahut Naruto.

"Pamer harta dia, pemirsa. Fans Naruto harusnya berubah jadi haters sekarang karena idolanya bertabiat buruk," celetuk Kiba.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang statusku atau siapapun yang jadi pasangan hidupku." Naruto berujar ringan.

"Oh... Baiklah-baiklah... Mungkin anda mencoba menjadi Michael Jackson, right?" sahut Samui.

"I...yap? Maybe. Kita tidak tahu siapa istri yang melahirkan anak-anak mendiang MJ." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tanyakan pada sahabat anda... Uchiha-san. Apa anda diundang dalam pernikahan Uzumaki-san?"

Lagi-lagi personel band Kyuubi tertawa. Bahkan kini gelak tawa Gaara mendominasi tawa dari Naruto dan Kiba.

Samui mendadak migrain. Ia sebenarnya sedang talkshow atau lomba tertawa?

"Baiklah... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bertiga tertawakan?" tanya Samui yang tersenyum geli dengan tingkah bintang tamunya tersebut.

Sasuke yang MERASA jadi bahan tertawaan itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Pertanyaan Samui sangat menyinggungnya. Dan tawa dari tiga orang itu adalah tawa mengejek. Dan Sasuke adalah objek ejekan mereka.

Bagaimana bisa Samui bertanya apa dia diundang dalam pernikahan Naruto kalau mempelainya Naruto adalah dirinya.

Sialan!

Sasuke ingin pulang sekarang dan mulai menyusun rencana balas dendam pada Itachi dan ayahnya yang sudah menjebaknya dalam situasi sialan seperti ini. Tak lupa ia akan menjegal Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sialan itu.

Ingatkan Sasuke nanti!

"Ayo Sasuke... Jawab pertanyaan Samui-san," kata Naruto seraya menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan spontan.

"Tidak apa nih?" tanya Naruto.

Samui hanya melihat mereka dan agak penasaran dengan arti jawaban tidak dari Sasuke yang ambigu itu.

"Saya tidak diundang dalam pernikahannya," terang Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh. Kiba mendengus sambil memalingkan mukanya. Dan Gaara tersenyum mengejek.

"Loh? Katanya kalian sahabat? Kenapa tidak diundang?" tanya Samui bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku mengundangnya. Tapi karena... yahh... kau tahulah, dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kebetulan sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri jadi dia tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanku. Tapi seminggu setelahnya dia datang ke rumahku dengan membawa mobil baru yang katanya hadiah untuk pernikahanku. Dia meminta maaf... dan... sudah itu saja," jelas Naruto yang sukses membuat Kiba melongo melihatnya.

Bahkan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya karena tak percaya dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto...

Hebat juga jadi aktor. Tapi itu memang pekerjaannya selain menjadi vokali band bukan?

Samui mengangguk paham lalu mengulas senyum.

"Oke, baiklah. Setelah pernyataan yang menghebohkan waktu itu, anda juga membuat sebuah skandal Uzumaki-san... Tepatnya saat perayaan halloween sebulan yang lalu. Media di hebohkan dengan foto anda yang sedang mencium seseorang di lantai dansa. Banyak netizen mengatakan kalau yang anda cium itu adalah istri anda... Dan... Anda sama sekali belum mengklarifikasi hal ini dan berkali-kali menghindari pertanyaan itu dari media. Ada apa sebenarnya ini Uzumaki-san? Apa anda akan menolak menjawab juga kali ini?"

Naruto kicep diberi pertanyaan seperti oleh sang host.

Bahkan ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah ini. Apapun nasibnya nanti tergantung mulutnya yang suka menjeblak seperti mulut buaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sabaku-san dan Inuzuka-san yang terlihat memisahkan wanita itu dari Uzumaki-san? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Gaara dan Kiba membisu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam semakin diam saja sekarang.

"Begini... Itu memang saya. Semua juga sudah tahu. Saya... yahh... tidak akan menyangkal. Dan... yaa... Itu... Kalau kalian menyebutnya istri saya. Ya. Benar."

Naruto memberi pernyataan yang membuat seluruh nafas para penonton tertahan. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Lalu kenapa anda diam saja saat istri anda dipisahkan dari anda oleh ke-dua teman anda?" tanya Samui.

"Ah. Kami waktu itu melihat blitz kamera dimana-mana dan kami hanya membantu Naruto untuk tetap menjaga privasinya," tukas Gaara.

Samui mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga tak mau membahas hal ini terlalu dalam karena atmosfirnya sudah tidak mengenakkan.

"All right... Kalau begitu... Kita balik ke Uchiha-san lagi ya... Eum... Oke, Uchiha-san. Bagaimana anda bisa mencapai kesuksesan anda di usia yang sangat muda? Apa karena memang anda keturunan dari anggota keluarga Uchiha yang memang sangat sukses itu? Atau karena ada faktor lain?"

Sasuke melirik sejenak pada Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena faktor keberuntungan saja," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertawa. Ternyata Sasuke bisa melawak ya.

"Beruntung?" ulang Samui dengan senyum geli.

"Ya. Aku beruntung lahir dari keluarga Uchiha dan bisa sukses se-muda dan semudah ini." Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya.

Samui mengangguk-angguk. Ia kembali mencari pertanyaan untuk Sasuke.

"Nasib sangat memihak anda ya Uchiha-san..." sindir Gaara.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Ini menarik sekali. Sangat tidak terduga sekali sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san adalah sahabat. Bisa diceritakan bagaimana persahabatan kalian dulu?" tanya Samui yang juga sangat kepo dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Biasa saja ya?" tukas Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kami dulu satu fakultas," terang Sasuke.

"Ya... Kami satu fakultas. Fakultas ekonomi," tambah Naruto.

"Anda seorang artis. Dan... Sarjana ekonomi?" Samui menilik sesuatu dari Naruto.

"Ya... Dulu saya tergila-gila pada seseorang. Sebenarnya saya mengambil jurusan musik. Tapi karena seseorang saya rela masuk fakultas ekonomi." Naruto bercerita dengan jujur, membuat Samui semakin penasaran dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto, tak terkecuali para pemirsa yang ada di studio dan di layar kaca.

"Siapakah itu...?" tanya Samui dengan nada yang dibuat-buat penasaran.

"Hahaha. Hayooo... Siapa? Hahaha..." Naruto malah main tebak-tebakan.

"Yang jelas itu bukan saya," tukas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Yaa... Jelas bukan kau Sasuke. Kau hanyalah asdos sialan yang hobi sekali membully ku di kelas."

"Dobe, kau sangat kekanakan dan jarang mengerjakan tugas. Nilai quiz-mu juga rendah sekali." Sasuke menyahut tidak terima.

"Teme. Itu karena aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang akuntansi!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk fakultas ekonomi, idiot?"

"Sialan. Aku begitu juga karena aku sayang seseorang."

Acara mulai kacau. Crew broadcaster sibuk menyensor omongan mereka yang sangat kasar.

Apa dibubarkan saja talkshow nya?

Samui sampai bingung mau melerai karena mereka berdua terus beradu mulut.

Kiba dan Gaara bisa saja melerai.

Tapi mereka diam saja.

Dengan begini. Acara talkshow mereka tidak akan pernah ditayangkan.

Entah kenapa mereka berdua lega. Mereka malas sebenarnya hadir di tempat seperti. Malas dan takut kalau privasi mereka di obok-obok oleh seorang pembawa acara dengan embel-embel talkshow yang tujuannya untuk lebih mengenal publik figur.

Para personel band Kyuubi memang malas terkenal. Serius! Mereka bahkan tak pernah menyangka jika mereka bisa sesukses ini.

Dan talkshow benar-benar dibubarkan karena Sasuke yang emosional itu mulai menonjok Naruto.

 **END**

.

Hahahaha...

Gak enak ya di putus gini aja fic nya...

Wkwk, nih tak kasih bonus...

.

 **Omake**

Naruto merengut kesal di sofa. Sepulang dari acara talkshow ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

Ia sangat kesal karena acara talkshow yang ia masukkan dalam schedule-nya di hancurkan begitu saja oleh tingkah Sasuke. Ia heran. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke emosi begitu hanya karena ia berdebat dengannya? Pakai acara menonjok segala.

Naruto kesal.

Kalau biasanya Sasuke yang kesal karena ulahnya. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang kesal karena ulah Sasuke.

Oh tidak. Acara itu sudah dipastikan tidak akan ditayangkan.

Naruto merengut. Mukanya kusut sekali sekarang.

Sesuatu menempel di pipinya. Hangat. Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

"Maaf..."

Naruto makin merengut. Dia sudah seperti anak kecil saja sekarang.

"Naruto. Aku sudah meminta maaf!" seru Sasuke. Kesal juga dia karena diabaikan.

Naruto mendengus. Lalu mengambil sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya.

Segelas susu hangat.

"Kau tahu aku kesal kalau kau membahas kejadian-kejadian kita saat masih kuliah dulu," kata Sasuke, kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Naruto meneguk susu buatan Sasuke sampai habis.

"Apalagi di depan umum. Dan kenapa kau itu bermulut besar sih?" Sasuke protes.

"Sudahlah teme. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagian kenapa kau bisa ada disana? Bagaimana bisa kau muncul di acara seperti itu? Aku ingat betul kalau kau benci dengan dunia seperti itu."

Sasuke terdiam.

Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi ayahnya dan kakaknya sudah sengkongkol hingga ia bisa muncul disana.

Siapa memangnya yang bisa membuat Sasuke memiliki waktu luang di kantor kalau bukan dua orang Uchiha itu.

Tapi biarlah. Sasuke merasa lega juga karena mendapat konfirmasi kalau talkshow itu tidak akan ditayangkan karena sudah hancur oleh ulah mereka.

Dan dengan begitu. Dunia tidak perlu tahu terlalu banyak tentang Naruto.

Ya. Sasuke tak pernah mau siapapun mengorek banyak informasi tentang kehidupan Naruto.

Karena kehidupan Naruto. Sudah pasti berkaitan dengan kehidupan Sasuke pula.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada gunanya disana tadi.

"Err... Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku... Mau nyusu lagi... Hehe."

Wajah Sasuke berubah masam mendengar kata ambigu dari mulut Naruto.

Dan selanjutnya Sasuke berusaha membunuh Naruto.

.

 **Talkshow**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berjalan sesuai yang Ayah harapkan..."

"Bagus."

"Ayah. Bagaimana bisa ayah memperkirakan hal ini dengan cermat? Maksudku, sampai acara talkshow itu batal ditayangkan..."

"Aku mengenal Sasuke lebih darimu, Itachi..."

Itachi terdiam.

"Yang penting sekarang rahasia Sasuke aman. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pasangan yang menikah dengan Naruto."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia kadang gagal paham dengan pemikiran sang ayah.

 **END BENERAN!**

 **Aku menyelesaikannyaaaa!  
ini fic udah lama sebenernya. Tpi cuma draft dr dulu. Wkwk.**

 **Sambil dengerin dosen nyocros. Gue nyelesaiin fic ini. Wkwk. Maaf ya kalau jelek. Gak konsen nih. Trus pengen cepet2 publish pulaaaa A.A**

 **Well... Ada yg suka Ashura x Indra nggak? Aku mau publish ff Ashuin disini. Kira-kira ada yg tertarik gak ya? Tenang aja. Aku nyempilin NaruSasu kok. Wekeke...**

 **Well, seperti biasa. Ini adalah mini series dari fic aku sebelumnya.**

 **Ini ada sambungannya sama fic ku yg berjudul 'Saya Sudah Menikah' ama 'Skandal' jadi kalau belum baca itu rasanya gak bakal 'ngeh' sama cerita ini. Wkwk.**

 **Maafkan aku yg nyusahin dan mbulet ini.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
